Hogwarts 1st Soccer Star
by tatorxtotxkiller
Summary: Hermione's twin sister shows up and a new found love springs up in Draco for the soccer junkie. DracoOC
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the stuffy dungeons listening to Snape drone on and on about who knows what wasn't anyone's idea of a good time. Yet that is exactly what Hermione, Harry, and Ron, the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were doing. Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked a most peculiar girl. She was wearing a red and white soccer (football) uniform with the letter 12 on the front and back. Above the number, it read Nike on one side and Berkshire on the other. She was clad in the full outfit; shinguards, socks, cleats, and mud. Her hair was in a very messy bun and there were grass and dirt stains all over her jersey.

She took a few steps into the room. There was complete silence. She smiled brightly around the room. There was a loud gasp to the left side of the room followed by Hermione standing with her mouth hanging open. She walked around the desks to the middle isle where the strange girl was standing, mouth still gaping.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Hermione spat.

"Aww, no hello? Well, it's nice to see you too, Mea," she said, pretending to be hurt but smirking all the while.

"Answer my question!" she demanded.

"What? I can't just come visit you sometimes?"

"In all the six years I've been going to Hogwarts you've never come to see me."

The girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Better late than never."

"Oh well, whatever," Hermione heaved an annoyed sigh and turned around.

Draco was staring at the new girl and wondered why she looked so familiar. He looked to Hermione and then back to her and realized that was it. Her hair was the same color, nose was the same, same facial features. They could have been identical twins if it weren't for Hermione's amber eyes and the new girls clear-blue-water eyes, he thought.

With Hermione's back still turned, the mysterious girl mouthed 'mudblood', not making any sound at all. 'That's pretty low,' Draco thought. 'They have to be closely related if not sisters, so she's pretty much calling herself a mudblood.'

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to face her unknown twin.

"Don't you dare call me that," she whispered deadly. The half of the class that saw her mouth it was amazing that Hermione knew she said it and the other half had no idea what was going on.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Mudblood?" Hermione stared daggers at her.

"Oh and speaking of that, mom and dad," she took a deep breath, "aren't mom and dad." Her face suddenly turned serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, we were adopted. Our real parents died when we were a few months old. Mom and dad, Jane and Michael that is, took us in and thought if would be in our best interest if we didn't know who they were until we were old enough to handle it."

Hermione's lips parted slightly and her eyes widened. She looked close to tears.

"You're lying," she whispered.

"Am I? Would I come all the way here just to lie to you? I have no where else to go."

"What about school?" Hermione asked.

"Transferred." She pointed to the word Berkshire on her jersey.

"Cordelia…" and she stepped forward and they hugged each other tightly Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How are you not crying?" Hermione chocked out.

"The twelve hour flight over here gave me plenty of time for that."

Draco continued staring at the two Grangers. He felt a pang of pity and then as soon as it came, it disappeared again. After all it was Granger, well Grangers, and it's not like he cared for them. He had every intention to turn around and focus on his note but for some crazy reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl called Cordelia. Yes, she might look like bookworm Hermione but she gave off a completely different sense. Just from looking at her you could tell she was the athletic type even if Draco had no idea what sport might induce such dirtiness. This was also a first for Draco; he had never yet met a girl who was comfortable being so dirty and yet at the same time, looked so amazing. There was a strike of dirt on the top of her left cheek and a muddy handprint on her right shoulder. He broke out of his thoughts as Hermione let out a sob and pulled away from her sister, still holding each other's arms.

Hermione let out a chuckled mixed with tears. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh," Cordelia looked down at the filthy uniform. "First game of the season. It was awesome! Of course we won. Guess who scored the winning goal? That's right, me. It rained two hours straight before the game and lightning and thundered was everywhere but the ref was being an idiot and didn't call the game," she said with the same passion that Harry and Ron talk with when ever Quidditch comes up.

It was then that it hit Draco that Cordelia had an American accent. 'That must have been the flight she was talking about. Probably rode on one of those arrow-planes that muggles are so fond of,' Draco thought.

"Why didn't you change on the way here?" Hermione asked.

"After the first five minutes of crying my eyes out, it just kind of slipped my mind," she said with a grin.

They stood smiling at each other for a while like they hadn't seen the other in years before Cordelia looked around the classroom.

"Isn't this dreary."

"What? Oh yeah," Hermione exclaimed, suddenly remembering she was still in class. "We're in Potions now."

"Potions huh."


	2. Chapter 2

"Potions huh."

"This is Professor Snape and these are my best friends Harry and Ron," Hermione said, pointing to each one in turn. Professor Snape just glared, Harry and Ron, jaws hung open, raised their hands in greeting.

"Of course she's going to fall in love with Scarhead like all the other pathetic girls,' Draco thought with a grim look.

Cordelia smiled and nodded her head at the two boys. She looked to the other side of the room and stopped when she reached Draco. She smiled at him and to most surprise, he smiled back. Cordelia looked to Hermione.

"Who's the cute blond?" Cordelia whispered so that only her and Hermione could hear. Both turned to look at the grinning Slytherin. Hermione looked back to her sister, eyes wide.

"One word, ewww." They both giggled.

"Miss Granger, take you r seat."

"Which one?" they asked in unison. They lapsed into another fit of giggles.

"I better sit down," Hermione said. She made her way to her seat between Ron and Harry. Cordy stood still in the middle of the isle. She looked around the room as if searching for something.

"Don't you guys have a…"she started then stopped before she finished her sentence. She dug in her right pocket and pulled out a silver phone. She flipped in open and and shut it just as quickly.

"It's only 10:35," she said more to herself than anyone else.

She saw an empty seat next to Harry right off the main isle and slide in next to him.

"Carry on with whatever, " she said with a wave of her hand. The class sniggered and Snape stood from his desk, struggling to control his fury.

"As I was saying," and he continued with his lesson.

At this point, no one was really listening to what the Professor had to say.

"Hermione, since when did you get a sister?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah, you've never mentioned her before," Harry said.

"Must have just slipped my mind."

Harry glanced to his right to see Cordelia playing with her phone and pulling out white headphones. Most were staring at the peculiar objects in her hands. Draco was staring at her as she hooked the headphones into the phone. She looked up to meet Draco's eyes and grinned. Shoving the earpieces in her ears and pressing some buttons on the phone, she was bobbing her head slightly and lip-syncing.

He couldn't help it, He had to stare at her, there was something in her bright blue eyes and the way she looked silently singing to 'Rockstar', which he could hear seeping through her headphones. In one word, she was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Yes, she looked like Hermione but everything about her said other wise. Harry wanted to say something witty that would impress her but caught Draco staring at her as well and soon forgot his need at impressing her and was replaced by anger for Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang what seemed like hours later and the class gathered their supplies hurriedly. Since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cordelia were sitting in the back desk they were the first to reach the door. Once out in the hall, they were roughly pushed aside by Malfoy and his minions.

"Watch it mudblood, or should I say mudbloods." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Hey, ferret-face!" Draco suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around, face paler than ever. Everyone looked to see who had yelled out. It wasn't Harry, or Ron, or even Hermione. Everyone turned to Cordelia who had her hands on her hips and was staring at Malfoy.

'How the hell does she know about that! Does everyone know? She doesn't even go to this school!' Draco thought sullenly to himself. 'Of course Granger told her.'

Cordelia smirked when she saw him pale and think over how she knew.

"Yes, I know of your little adventure down Mr. Crabbe's pants. It was quite an amusing tale, I must tell you. Had nightmares about that for weeks." Cordelia said with a small laugh.

"You've got a lot nerve talking to me like that."

She took the remaining steps towards him and there was just half a foot between them. Of course he was a good three inches taller than she was.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked threateningly.

He was taken aback by how bold she was but it made his desire for her only grow. He took the remaining step and they were chest to chest.

"You really want me to show you?" he whispered so only she could hear. He heard her take a deep breath before answering him.

She looked up to his face, stared into his blue and silver eyes and he stared back. "Just tell me when and where." She chuckled as she stepped back and walked away with a stunned Hermione, Harry, and Ron following.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's alright, Draco. Well get them later and that new mudblood," Goyle said, thinking he was cheering him up. Yet again, Draco was tempted to do something completely out of character and yell at Goyle for calling her a mudblood but he resisted temptation and kept his mouth shut. It would only lead to more problems. I've got enough on my plate if I like a...a...well, a you-know-what. Oh, what would father say? Probably nothing because he's never going to find out. No one will. Ever.

The Golden Trio were stunned into silence as they and Cordelia walked away from the equally stunned Slytherin. Harry was the first to find his voice.

"That, that was brilliant!" he said as his face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh that. That was nothing," Cordelia said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, you should have seen her when we went Trick-or-Treating when we were ten. She was crazy! She wore this black skirt with a white button up shirt with a formal black jacket. She kept telling everyone that she was Secret Service. She even had the ear piece in and she would stand off to the side of everyone and pretend to talk to her 'watch'. You had what was it, at least twenty people believe you," Hermione said with a wide smile of her own. "There were these two boys who thought they were the coolest people in the world. They were thirteen at the time. Cordy walks up to them, and mind you it was like midnight, she walks up to them and yells freeze. They stopped in the middle of the street. She says," Hermione dropped her voice a few octaves. "'What are you boys up to? It's getting pretty late. Don't you think you ought to be heading home?'" Cordy and Hermione were laughing and it was becoming quite difficult for her to continue, her voice back to normal. "I was hiding behind a tree a few yards in front of all of this. Their faces were hilarious! They looked so scared that it was an officer. They had actually been playing Ding-Dong-Ditch and thought they had been caught. When they finally turned around and saw it was only Cordy, well lets just say that it took us about three seconds to get home and we lived four streets over. We were so out of breath when we ran into the house. Mom and Dad were so worried. That was about the best Halloween I can remember."

The four walked into the Great Hall together with smiles. Most of the school was already there eating by the time they got there. The once loud and buzzing room now rang with silent whispers and pointing fingers. Cordy, unperturbed by all of this followed Hermione, Harry, and Ron to the Gryffindor table, staring at the ceiling all the while.

Once seated, she looked around at everyone finally noticing they were looking right back.

"What are they looking at?" Cordelia whispered to Hermione.

"You."

"I guess their not used to seeing a lot of new of faces here in the middle of the year and the fact that we're twins."

"I think it's more of the fact that your filthy," Hermione said with a grin.

Cordy looked down at her muddy uniform and her mouth formed a small 'O'.

She looked back around the crowd. "Oh well, they'll just have to get over it," she said more to Hermione but because of the silence, the whole room heard.

Suddenly seeing all the food, Cordy dove in. Once she had finished her first slice of pizza, the Hall somewhat returned to normal but that was before Hermione yelped and looked at the table in shock.

"Pizza! Since when did we get pizza!" Hermione said excitedly.  
(Pretend with me that they don't have pizza in England, kay.)

"Since I ordered it," Cordy said, picking off her second piece. Hermione pulled her's off quickly and shoved it in her mouth.

"Mmmm….oh my gosh this is sooo good! I haven't had one of these since we went to Disney."

Cordy put her hand up, "Whoa, Mia, take it easy! It's not going anywhere. Besides I can always get more."

Everyone had once again started staring due to Hermione's outburst and the foreign food she was currently shoveling into her mouth.

"Um, Mione, what is that?" Ron asked sounding quite repulsed at the round bread with red stuff all over it and chunks of stuff on it.

"Its pizza," Cordy answered.

"It's what?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Pizza. You've never heard of pizza?" They both shook their heads. "Where have you been all your life, living under a rock?"

"No!" Ron shot back defensively, have a sore spot when it came to his living conditions. Across the hall, a certain blond Slytherin smirked at his quick response even thought he didn't understand how anyone could possibly 'live' under a simple rock.

"Calm down, it was just a joke dorkus," Cordelia hurriedly said to calm the red the was creeping up Ron's neck.

Hermione, though she still had about three oversized bites of sausage, pepperoni, and cheese pizza in her mouth, was trying very hard not to laugh but was failing miserably. It ended up coming out as a few strained giggles as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Dorkus," she said breathlessly when the giggles subsided.


	5. Chapter 5

Quidditch had defiantly done Draco Malfoy a lot of good. He had a small but defined six-pack and his arms bulged in just the right places. In her eyes, he looked like a god.

Once Draco realized that he wasn't the only one in the common room, he had the decency to blush slightly as he walked to the small kitchen unit he and Hermione had. Thought he wasn't a bit shy about showing off his, in his opinion, perfect body, the fact that it was in front of the one girl that had enough guts to tell him off was slightly unsettling. In front of the Granger twins made it that more weird. It could have also been the fact that he had this strange fascination with the dirty and outspoken one but it wasn't in him to admit that, he was a Malfoy after all and Malfoy's never had or showed emotions except hate. Once getting the drink he had come for, he retreated back to the safety and darkness of his room.

"Well, that was…um...well…."Cordelia began.

"Just say it. You know you want to," Hermione cut in with a smile.

"You get to live with that!? It's a damn good thing I'm living with you or I'd a have to have killed you and taken your place as the big head or what ever ya'll call it around here."

"It's Head Girl you prat and I just admire how much you truly care about me," Mia said bringing her hand to her heart.

"Oh pu-lease, you know I love you girlfriend."

Unbeknownst to them, a certain blond Slytherin was listening at his door. 'So, she kind of likes me? I guess that's a good sign. Big head, that's a good one. I'll have to remember that.'

"You know that he's probably listening at his door to hear if we say anything about him," Hermione said smirking. Draco jumped away from his door and hit his foot on the small desk to the left of the door. "Oww! Damnit!" he swore in whispers.

Cordy and Mia were left smirking on the couch when Hermione held up her hand to silence Cordy laughter. Getting the hint Cordy began talking a little louder than usual making sure Draco heard every word.

"Let him hear then. It's not like I'm going to be able to control myself much longer. At least now he'll have a heads up when I jump him in his bed tonight." Hermione had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape. Cordy wore a victorious smirk. 'This should be fun,' she thought.

In the Slytherin's room, Draco paced to and fro in front of his bed, a battle raging in his mind. 'She was just joking because they knew I was listening. Wasn't she? What if she was serious? Should I leave the door unlocked tonight? Just go out and grab her now? But if she was joking then I'll look the fool.' Yes, Draco would be more than willing to let this girl enter his room later that night even thought he hadn't yet had a proper conversation with her. Not too many women could resist his wit and charm, he thought. But he wasn't too sure about the having to live with her for who knows how long and then have to deal with Hermione when he broke her sister's heart.

Meanwhile, Cordelia and Hermione sat on the couch devising their plans that would take place later that night in Draco's room. ; )


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty-five minutes and an extremely frustrated Draco later, the girls had the perfect plan. They didn't want to overdo it on their first night of tricks. The best was yet to come, they decided. They also decided to stick with the basics; the old shaving cream in the hand was perfect but the sisters decided to mix it up a bit and use his own hair jell instead of shaving cream.

They hared the pacing stop around 10:30 and five minutes later, the light switched off, They waited another ten minutes before entering, making sure that gave him enough time to fall asleep. They silently crept into the dark room; Hermione opted to stand guard as Cordelia snuck into his bathroom to get the gel. When Cordy exited, gel in hand, they exchanged a smirk as they tiptoed to the side of his bed. A floorboard creaked beneath their feet and both froze, scared he would wake. He simply turned his head and went right back to sleeping. Letting out the breaths both were holding, they resumed their task at hand.

His right are was hanging over the side of the bed as he slept, Hermione took her wand and silently conjured the end into a feather duster. When she was ready, Cordy poured the pink, strawberry scented hair gel into his open hand, thought not before they each exchanged a glance.

Once Cordelia backed away, Hermione ran the feathers down the left side of his jaw.

He raised the hand in question as to swat something away and scratched his jaw thus resulting in the giant smear of gel along the side of his face, The girls had to stifle their laughter as the fled the room just as Draco screamed and flew up in bed. He ran his hand over his face to wipe the unknown substance off and held his hand out to see what it was exactly. With the aid of the moonlight, he successfully identified is as his $200 dollar-a-bottle French hair gel smeared along his face and hand.

Instead of running after the culprits, he chose a different path. Pay backs a bitch.


End file.
